


Touch Your Heart

by cerealsalmun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exes, Idol Kim Mingyu, Inspired by Find me in your memory (TV), Inspired by Touch Your Heart (TV), Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu-centric, Lawyer Jeon Wonwoo, M/M, Will add tags along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerealsalmun/pseuds/cerealsalmun
Summary: Mingyu was once Wonwoo’s happily ever after until Mingyu decided to disappear from his life right after their university graduation. After a successful debut, Mingyu was given the opportunity to work alongside a lawyer for his upcoming debut film. Unknown to him, the lawyer he would be working for would be his once boyfriend but somehow, his ex does not recognize him.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 18





	Touch Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> hi! just want to say thank you for giving my story a chance. There are so many better stories but I am really grateful for your time:) Kudos would be appreciated and I look forward to your comments 
> 
> ps i dont have a regular updating schedule but I will try my best to update whenver i can :)  
> find me on twitter!! @cerealsalmun

Let’s welcome Yoon Entertainment’s newest boy group: Semicolon. “ Here for you, Hello we are Semicolon”. The hall was filled with screams and applause. Mingyu had made it. He finally was able to debut as a singer and he was on his way to become an actor as well. It had been a lifelong dream to become an actor-singer. Basking in the applause, it seemed all of the sacrifices made along the way were worth it. After their debut showcase, the trio was finally able to return to their dorm and rest. 

The moment they reached their home, Mingyu just wanted to sleep his day away.It had been an intense day of emotions and he was physically exhausted; the group had back to back lined up for 3 hours. Although he was grateful for the opportunity and knew how important the showcase was, all Mingyu wanted right now was to sleep. “YAAH MINGHAO! Why are you taking so long in the toilet” Mingyu grunted. Despite being exhausted, Mingyu took his personal hygiene seriously and he would force himself to shower before sleeping no matter how tired he is. As he dragged his tired body to the couch, Mingyu spotted a script was placed on the coffee table. “Love Hurts” was written on its cover and Mingyu was intrigued. Joshua did not mention any incoming script and it didn't seem to be a musical script that would belong to Seokmin. Carelessly, Mingyu flipped through the script and skipped to the middle, skimming through the plot. Right as he was about to start reading, Joshua appeared out of nowhere and pulled the script out of Mingyu’s hands.

“ Joshua, Is that for me? I didn't know casting would start so fast! Wah what an efficient manager you are!” Mingyu was simply excited since he always was interested in acting. Afterall, he did spend four years studying acting and just to mention, Mingyu had graduated at the top of the cohort. “ No… I mean .. I didn't mean exactly…” Before Joshua could put his words together , Mingyu was jumping in the living room like an excited puppy. “Who is the writer? What is it about? When does the shooting start?”. Joshua immediately hid the script his back.”It's none of your business…”. Instantaneously, Mingyu’s expression fell and all Joshua could feel was guilt. He didn't mean to be harsh but he flustered too as well. “What was that supposed to mean… I guess it wasn't meant for me. Okay” Mingyu looked away and sat back down on the sofa. “ Well.. Mingyu-``''Okay I get that the script it's not mine. You don't have to hide it from me.. I am just curious…” Mingyu replied in an irritated tone.Joshua’s eyes immediately widened when he realised Mingyu took offense to his actions.” What are you talking about? I am not hiding it.” “Forget it, its fine and guess what, I am not even interested.” Mingyu spitted out and walked away from the sofa, heading towards his room. Mingyu grabbed the script and ran to his room. Mingyu just had to read that script. He was simply intrigued. “ YAH KIM MINGYU WAIT!” Joshua screamed as he ran after the script theft. Right before he could enter Mingyu’s room, Mingyu had slammed the door in his face and locked the door. “ YAH MINGYU OPEN THIS DOOR! KIM MINGYU” 

Ignoring Joshua’s pleads, Mingyu settled on his bed and once again, started to skim through the script.” My gosh, it’s a script written by Lee Se-Jin. Hmm lets see the preface of the drama. “ A professional merger and acquisitions attorney goes to the Middle East on vacation and falls in love with a military judicial office. This script already sounds fun” Mingyu read out loud. 

The Arrival Hall of A Middle Eastern Airport. A helicopter flew above a group of Korean tourists who were standing in a group , in a middle of the runway. RIght as the helicopter that was arranged to pick them up was about to land, ( Main Lead 1) ‘s scarf flew away from his neck. He chases the scarf and right when he was about to pick the scarf up, the scarf flies out of his reach. Looking up, ( Male Lead 1) looks up and sees a group of handsomely dressed men walking towards his direction. SOmehow, the man in the middle of the incoming group stood out to ( Male Lead 1). The mysterious man was the only one wearing sunglasses and was exuding confidence. All ( Male Lead 1 ) could do was stare and adire the mysterious man. He couldn't help himself and focus on the man. The man walked past ( Male Lead 1) and in dramatic fashion , picked up the scarf for ( Male Lead 1) and offered the scarf back to ( Male Lead 1). “ You dropped this. 

“My Gosh, thank you” Mingyu practised as though he was in the actual situation. “I hate being clumsy like this” “ I hate clumsy who are clumsy too” The mysterious man replies. “ still i have never seen anyone this cute to..” “ While being so” Mingyu reads out loud. ( Male Lead 1) is captured by terrorists. She trembled in fear as her hands were tied up. But just then, ( Male Lead 2) arrives and the door of his car opens. The terrorists grab their guns and slowly approach the car. Suddenly, ( Male Lead 2) appears from the back of the car and begun to shoot the terrorists down. Gunshots were fired and bullets were flying everywhere as ( Male Lead 2) slowly approached ( Male Lead 1). As ( Male Lead 2) continued walking, terrorists abused him and ( Male Lead 2) slowly fought them off all. FInally, the last gunshot was fired and all of the terrorists were shot dead, lying on the floor of the garage. Suddenly, a terrorist appeared out of thin air and took a knife and threatened ( Male Lead 1) with it, placing the blade close to his neck. ( Male Lead 1) trembled in fear as ( Male Lead 2) pointed the gun at the terrorist. Knowing how close the blade was to ( Male Lead 1)’s neck, (Male Lead 2) points his hand in his area as though he was surrendering and had his gun’s magazine fall to the ground. Seemingly, the terrorist relaxed and stepped away from ( Male Lead 1) and right then, ( Male Lead 2) shoots the terrorist. “ Jeong Do” . ( Male Lead 2) steps in front of ( Male Lead 1) and cuts the rope that was tied around his hands. ‘ I am sorry. I am sorry for putting you in this kind of danger ““ You should have not come. I am not worth it. Coming for me could have cost you your life.” ( Male Lead 2 - Jeong Do ) grabs ( Male Lead 1)’ shoulder and denies ( Male Lead 1)’statement. “ I am terrified of losing you. More than losing my own. The couple starred into each other’s eyes and suddenly, Jeong Do sweeps in, holds ( Male Lead 1)’s head and kisses him right on his lips. 

Back to Reality. Mingyu practised the kiss with his bolster as he dramatically acted out the scene. 

After seem like forever, the couple stepped away from each other and took a breathe. Right as ( Male Lead 1) looks up, he spots a terrorist rising and raising a gun. ( Male Lead 1) thinks on his feet and spins Jeong Do around, in effort to shield him from the impending gun shot. Right after Jeong Do was turned, the gun bullet shot right into ( Male Lead 1)’s back and Jeong Do shot back. ( Male Lead 1)’s body fell right into Jeong Do’s arm. “ Si An!” Jeong Do screamed as he shaked ( Male Lead 1 - Si An)’s lifeless body.“ I am so sorry for taking so long to say this. I love you” Sia An whispers as he slowly loses consciousness. 

Emotions were flowing in and Mingyu was overwhelmed. Wow this script was really captivating. There and there, Mingyu knew his script had to be his.

“ Joshua, I just had goosebumps” Mingyu mentions to Joshua right when he opens the door for joshua. “ Goosebumps?” Joshua questions. “ Yes, Male Lead 1 in this series is perfect for me. You wouldn't believe the similarities. Mingyu emphasis on “ perfect” and” similarities”, hoping to convince Joshua. “ How so ? in what way.” Joshua couldn't believe what he was hearing. “ Hear me out. Si An is pure and innocent - Just like me” Mingyu replies he dramatically touches his hair. “ Not this one. This is meant for Seokmin’ Joshua explains as he takes away from the script from Mingyu. “ Seokmin? What- “ Quickly, Joshua denies what he had just said and back tracks. 

“ It’s not like Seokmin will take on this drama….”  
“ Why not though ? it's written by Lee Se Jin, she is literally one of the most famed script writers in Korea.”  
“ You see , it’s not that Seokmin does not want to take on the drama, it’s just its the requirement of the drama. Majority of the drama will be filmed overseas. No one including Seokmin would want to live overseas so long.” 

Despite hearing the requirement, Mingyu still was invested in this drama script. “ And that’s why this drama is perfect for me’ Mingyu replies as he attempts to give his best puppies eyes to Joshua. “Even if you want this drama, it does not mean they will cast you. You have to convince the screenwriter and Jeonghan.” “ Have some faith in me Joshua! I am Mingyu K-I-M Mingyu, the one and only. If anyone is to take on this challenge, it will be me” Joshua gives up and Mingyu pulls out his phone immediately and dials Jeonghan.  
\---  
Sitting in the middle of Jeonghan’s office was Jeonghan ( obviously), Mingyu, Joshua and Ms Lee. The couple was conversing about the project and discussing the details of the drama. “I know you are in drama and is a highly anticipated actor but, we are looking for experienced actors. I am not looking down on you but I doubt your capabilities to take on such an intense role so early in your career.’ Shunned by Ms Lee’s bluntness, Mingyu knew he need to defend himself and show his passion and interest for this drama. “ In all respect Ms Lee, I acknowledge I am not inexperienced without any professional work, but I did study acting and have took one many roles in my university’s musicals and dramas.” “ I have read through your resume . I know you but all the role you have taken on are the same. The jock of the school who flirts with everyone. You have never taken on a serious role. I highly doubt you can adjust in time.” Desperate, Mingyu continues to plead and pulls Joshua’s arm, hoping Joshua would chim in a good word for him. “ Ms Lee, you know how hardworking Mingyu is. Please give him a chance.”

After many moments of silence, the tension was thick in the room. Mingyu was fidgeting and he was praying to all the gods he knew, hoping he would be blessed to be casted in this drama. “ Okay, I will do this with one condition.” “ What is it? I am willing to do any-” 

“What do you mean a 6 month shadow program? How am i supposed to do that?” Mingyu questions. Ms Lee had left and the rest of them moved to Jeonghan’s office. “ well since you do not have experience or knowledge about the legal industry. It would be good if you could observe lawyers in person.” This made sense. “So do you want to take on this shadow program and drama Mingyu-ah?” Jeonghan asks and Mingyu enthusiastically nods. “ You sure? You better not ask me to cancel this later ya?” “ Deal!”

\-----  
“ What do you mean having an idol shadowing a lawyer here? Do you think we are a childcare center or something?”  
“ You know how popular Mingyu is.. We can’t have him interning at a random law firm. At least at your firm I know it will be kept confidential and people wouldn't harass him. Baby, Mingyu is our baby we can't just have intern anywhere … Right Seungcheol?”  
“ Fine… “

It was going to be a long day. Wonwoo knew he would be working overtime since he had to prepare for an upcoming court hearing. He could envision himself getting lost in the law case file notes and wouldn't be going home anytime soon. Upon entering the office, he saw Chan standing at his own desk, ready to greet Wonwoo. It wasn't odd to see the secretary waiting by his desk to greet Wonwoo but what made things weird was the fact that Chan was wearing a scheming smile. “ Do you have something to say to me Chan? Why are you looking at me like that?” Wonwoo questions. “It has been decided. Congratulations!”

“Why don't you want to do it?” Seungcheol states as he slams his coffee cup on his table. “ Do I really have to explain…?” Wonwoo sighs in frustration. “You mentioned you wanted a personal secretary and I hired one , and I hired the hottest idol for you! What's there to complain?” “ Are you really treating the law firm as a daycare? Let’s just drop the subject…. I don't really want to do this…” Wonwoo says as he stands to leave. He knew he wouldn't win this argument with Seungcheol but he hoped the latter would understand his concerns too.. “ He raised him just his own brother and really wants to see him succeed. You know now harsh the entertainment industry can be… Jeonghan really just want him to provide him the opportunity to garner actual experience.” “Why not just ask Jun, its the off peak season for divorces, wouldn't he be able to provide more guidance?” Wonwoo was really tearing his brain out right now, considering how he is already at his wit’s ends.” “ You know how Jun is.. Plus you are the only one i can trust …” Right when Wonwoo glanced at Seungcheol, all he felt was regret. Seungcheol was looking at him with the biggest puppy eyes. Geesh, who knew his boss and friend would do stuff like this… “If you really can’t, I understand…” And that's what Wonwoo was waiting to hear, he had hoped his boss had a single drop of reasonableness left in him and when he was about to leave the room, he heard. “ Five years ago.. I don't know why I was so nosy ?” 

“Choi Seungcheol, how long will you keep bringing that up?” Seungcheol always has this blackmail card on wonwoo. Ever since the incident, whenever he couldn't get wonwoo to do something for him, this blackmail would magically resurface. Certainly, Wonwoo hopes he can erase this memory from Seungcheol. “Continuously and always. “ replies Seungcheol with a sly grin.”Until he arrives for work at our law firm. Lets sit down and think about it.” Wonwoo shoved back to the couch once again. “ It is not like i am asking you to do this for free. I will double your incentive ok Wonwoo? And I will help you okay” The perks Seungcheol just listed definitely perked Wonwoo’s ears… after all he has been eyeing a cat tower and the extra money would mean he would be able to afford it in no time. 

\--  
“You should look too flashy or too ordinary. Just wear something simple and sleek .Afterall, you are going to be working in a law firm.” Please don't make it so obvious that you are a celebrity,” groans Joshua as he catches the clothes Mingyu throws out from his closet as he picks an outfit for his first day at the law firm.”But Joshua I have to impress my co workers” “ Just make sure you actually take this seriously… your role in the drama is on the time okay” Joshua really hopes and prays Mingyu wouldn’t be fooling around. After all he can’t be there to perform damage control or even make sure Mingyu doesn’t get himself in trouble

——  
Hennggarae LLP

Walking into the office was Seungcheol. He was dressed more formally, wearing a long coat and was holding a tray of coffees in one hand and a box of pastries in another. “Hyung, what is the occasion ? why did you suddenly buy food and am actually dressing up for once?” “what with the excessive outfit and why the food” The man of the firm was questioned by his colleagues the moment he stepped into the office. Sighs, he did not just get bullied by his own colleagues. Right when he wanted to reason his extravagant presence today, the coffees were already being taken away by Wonwoo. ( That man drinks coffee as though it is water). “Yah JEON WONWOO! When the idol arrives please be nice to him okay?” Of course his remarks were ignored by Wonwoo who was already walking right into his own office.Only that man has the audacity to ignore Seungcheol. 

To be honest, Wonwoo didn't know what to expect. All he knew was that a newly debuted idol will be interning under him. It was not like he was the most sociable and he liked working on his own. Often enough, he would surround himself with law documents and totally forget about everything else. Anyways, he just hoped the incoming idol would actually take his job seriously, and is not just here fooling around.  
Right when he was about to start reading the law notes in front of him, there was loud commotion that could be heard from outside. 

\--  
Mingyu was nervous. He didn't know what to expect. All he hoped the lawyer he would be shadowing and working for would be working for. He did read up on what a paralegal does and tried ( emphasis on: tried) to memorise some legal terms as well. He didnt want to appear as completely incompetent. “Mingyu, calm down. Your legs are shaking. Don’t worry. Cheollie Hyung will be there to guide you anyways. If you can't cope just look for him or me okay.” Joshua expresses as he drives Mingyu to the law firm. “Thank you Hyung, I will try my best”

\---

After a good 20 minutes drive and a 15 minutes prep talk from Joshua, Mingyu found himself in front of Henggarae LLP office. “You can do this, Mingyu” With much courage, Mingyu pushes the door and enters the office, “ Hi, I am looking for Mr Seungcheol? I am supposed to be interning here”. “Hi! I am Chan, welcome to Henggarae , let me bring you up his office.” The law firm was like nothing like he expected. He expected. He expected it be full, dark and documents everywhere. Instead there were several smaller offices, a common area with snacks and a gaming console and desks. Wait, there is a gaming console? Okay this got be one of the coolest offices Mingyu has ever seen. “ Hyung! Mingyu is here!” Immediately Mingyu was being bear-hugged by Seungcheol. ( Did Mingyu mention Seungcheol gives the best hugs?) “ Welcome! Hyung will be here for you ok don’t be nervous!” Right when he wanted to thank him, a donut was shoved into his mouth and an Iced Mocha was placed in his hand. “ Eat up and I will bring you to meet your supervisory lawyer ok! Can’t let you starve or Jeonghan will kill me” This man really babies Mingyu a lot.

“Let’s go meet the other lawyers and staff okay?” At the common table for 4, there sat 2 people. Jun was a personality like no other. “ If you ever need a divorce lawyer, you know where to find me or if you need a handsome date.” Mingyu knew of Jun before they even met in person. Even though he was flirty and rather playful, he was one of the most notable divorce attorneys in Seoul, having represented many powerful names and celebrities. Chan was also seated there, wearing one of the brightest smiles Mingyu had seen. Mingyu learned that Chan was in university for Law and was working part time for some experience as well. “ As for your supervisor, that man is buried deep in this work right now in that office” Looking over, through the glass door, Mingyu could see ahead of fluffy brown hair. Huh, this man didn't know the office meeting, that’s weird. After the small talk, Seungcheol finally led Mingyu to his supervisor’s office. Right, when the man in the office stood up from his desk, with no computer shielding his face any longer, there stood a face Mingyu thought he would never see again.  
“Mingyu, this is Wonwoo. He is our firm’s pride and joy, specializing in both corporate and criminal law. “Hyung-”  
“Hello, welcome to Henggarae. I am pleased to meet you. I hope your experience here will certainly help you understand what we lawyers do” 

Why was Wonwoo acting like they didn't know each other? Mingyu was confused. The man in front of him was once his everything and his world. With his mouth agape, Mingyu stood there frozen. Wonwoo had extended his hand for a handshake but Mingyu was looking at him as though he was an anonymity. “Ya Mingyu? Why are you so shocked?” Have you guys met before?”

“I don’t think we have met before, but maybe we have ?” Wonwoo says as he laughs softly. Finally getting a grip of himself, Mingyu shakes the man and introduces himself. “ I am so sorry about that but you look very much alike to someone from my past. I am Mingyu, I thank you for this opportunity.” Mingyu still could not understand why Wonwoo was acting as though they had never met before, like strangers. Before Mingyu could ask any more questions, Wonwoo’s phone rang and Seungcheol escorted him out of the room saying that it would most possibly be the client's call. Mingyu was then bought his own desk outside of Wonwoo’s office and Seungcheol left him after his own phone rang as well. 

Slumping into his seat, Mingyu was deep in thought. One, he was grateful to see Wonwoo thriving. It had always been Wonwoo’s dream to become an attorney. Second, Wonwoo had become even more enchanting. Wonwoo had always been beautiful in Mingyu’s eyes. But, now Wonwoo looked like he was glowing with confidence. He stood straighter and actually looked at people when conversing with others. He couldn't put the pieces together.


End file.
